The Untold Story
by hplover1775
Summary: The untold of Bellatrix and Voldemort. Read the summary. So, this takes place before Voldemort split his soul, so he can still love and he doesn't look like a snake. Hoped that cleared things up.
1. Riddle Manor

A/N- I own nothing.

Chapter 1.

A raven-haired woman wearing a low cut, short, black dress and black stilettos, walked toward Riddle Manor to see her Master. The woman was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, the Bellatrix Lestrange. The loyal and most faithful follower of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix continued walking until she reached the tall, oak doors of the Manor. When she reached the door, she raised her pale hand and knocked on it. A few minutes after she had knocked, a short, chubby man, who resembled a rat, opened the door.

"Hello, Bellatrix." He said in a squeaky voice.

"You will not address me that way, Wormtail." Bellatrix said in a cold voice. "I am your better and you will address me as Mrs. Lestrange. Do you understand or will I have to torture some sense into you?"

"I..I..I'm sorry, Mrs. Lestrange." He stammed. "May I be of any service to you?"

"I need to see the Dark Lord." She said.

"He's upstairs." Wormtail said, still sounding frightened.

At that, she walked up the stairs to find her Master. She walked until she came to the Dark Lord's office. She knocked on the door with trembling fingers. She tried to calm herself, but she couldn't control her fright. Even though she had been working for him for four years, she still couldn't bring herself to be completely unafraid. Well, he was the greatest dark wizard that ever lived. She waited a few moments with no answer, so she turned around and began to leave. Right when she turned to walk away a voice called, "Come in."

Bellatrix slowly opened the door and found her Master sitting behind a mahogany desk. When she entered the room she quickly bowed and said, "My lord."

"You may rise, Bella." He said. She immediately rose out of her bow. "Why have you came to see me?" He said.

"I needed to speak with you about something…" She answered, trailing off into silenece. The reason she trailed off was because she had found herself gazing into his eyes. She just couldn't help herself. His dark hair, red eyes, and the radiation of power he gave off. She was thinking about how she had always wanted to run her fingers thorugh his hair and….

"What do you need to speak with me about?" He asked, snapping her back into reality.

"I wanted to talk to you about…,um, Wormtail." She lied. She didn't really need to talk to him about anything.

"Really?" He said, rising up out of his chair. He walked over to Bellatrix and stepped in front of her. "Did you really want to talk about Wormtaill?" He asked.

"No, my Lord." She responded.

"Then tell me why you came here." He said, as he stroked her face gently.

Bellatrix's eyelids fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch. "I just wanted to see you." She said nervously.

Voldemort pulled his hand away and went to sit behind his desk again. "That's not a good reason." He said coldly.

"I know, Master. I'm sorry." Bellatrix said, looking down at the floor. She looked like she was going to cry. She stood there in the middle of the room, while Voldemort studied her harshly. After a few minutes, two tears rolled down her cheeks. They weren't tears of sadness, more like tears of rejection and humiliation. She had embarrassed herself in front of her Master and he had rejected her. She would have never cried in front of anybody, but her Master. Nobody believed she could cry anyway. Everybody thought that because she enjoyed torture and killing, she had no heart. That wasn't the case for Bella. She had a heart, but she choose not to show it.

Voldemort noticed the two tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Bella. It's a sign of weakness." He scolded.

"Yes, my Lord." She said, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand. She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Voldemort said. "You don't have to leave. In fact, would you like to join me for diner? We could discuss the plans to overthrow the ministry. "

Bellatrix's face turned into an expression of shock, hapiness, and surprise at one time. She turned around and looked at the Dark Lord. "Of course I'll join you for dinner." She answered.


	2. Confession

Chapter 2. Confession

About an hour later, they both sat down to dinner. The dinner was a nice one. They chatted about ridding the world of the filth that inhabited it. In a moment of silence Voldemort asked Bella something he had been wanting to know for a while. "Bellatrix. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Bellatrix said.

"I've heard some things." He began "About your feelings for me."

Bellatrix immediately broke out in a nervous sweat. She'd tried her hardest to hide her true feelings for him. "W..w..what do you mean?" She stammered out. She reached for her wineglass with a trembling hand and pulled it to her lips to drink.

"I've heard that you're feelings go farther than just Master and servant." He said, with a bit of hardness to his voice.

"I..I.." Bellatrix was at a loss for words.

"You might as well tell me, Bella." He said calmly. "Or I could always torture it out of you." Bellatrix put her glass back down onto the table, but remained quiet. Voldemort pulled out his wand and said meancingly "I don't want to have to do this, so I suggest you tell me now."

In fear of being tortured, Bellatrix immediately blurted out, "Yes, I love you."


	3. Crucio

Chapter 3 Crucio

Bellatrix stood in the middle of the room, looking down at the ground. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She was afraid he would torture her, or worse kill her, but most of all she was afraid of what he would say. Voldemort stepped toward her, with his wand still clutched in his hand. Bellatrix tried her hardest to suppress a shudder, but she was unsuccessful.

"Scared, Bella?" He asked, smirking as she shuddered.

"Yes, my Lord." She replied.

"You should be." He said, grinning evilly. Before Bellatrix even had time to gasp, Voldemort had pointed his wand at her and shouted, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix watched the red light shoot from his wand and instantly she was on the ground writhing in pain. She had felt the Dark Lord's Cruciatus Curse before, but this particular one was the most painful she had ever received. The curse felt like daggers twisting into every part of her body and her bones being crushed by force. He increased the force of the spell and she began to scream and sob at the same time. She had no clue what to do. She was sure he was going to kill her. Just as her eyes began to roll back into her head, he released the spell. "Bella?" He said, sounding a bit concerned. "Are you alright?" Bellatrix didn't answer, well she couldn't answer. She was in too much pain from the effects of the crucio. She tried to stand up, only to fall back down to the ground, causing more pain to shoot thorough her body.

"I'm fine." She managed to rasp out.

"Here." Voldemort said, bending down to help her up. Bellatrix clutched onto his arm and pulled herself up. He let her go for a moment and she tried to stand up by herself, but ended up falling back into his arms. He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the guest room. He laid her gently on the bed. "Try and rest, Bella." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

After he left, Bellatrix laid in the bed, looking at the ceiling. She didn't understand what had happened, well she understood, but she was confused. She told him he loved her, he crucioed her, and he took her into the guest room to rest, but most importantly, he had kissed her forehead. That was what confused her the most. She just didn't understand. He had never showed any affection for anyone before, but was it possible he was falling for her. She shook her head to herself. "That's impossible." She whispered aloud. "But maybe it's not." Bellatrix closed her eyes and thought about the cool feeling of his lips on her skin and the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. It had given her the happiest feeling she had ever experienced. A little while later, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4: Waking Up

After a few hours of undisturbed sleep, Bellatrix was awakened by the low creaking of the bedroom door. She opened her eyes just enough to see her Master settle down into a chair beside the bed. He looked up and saw that he had woken her.

"Sorry for waking you." He said.

"It's quite alright." Bellatrix said. She began to sit up but quickly laid back down, for her muscles were in severe pain. Then it hit her, everything that had happened last night came flooding back to her. The dinner, her confession, the Crucio, and of course, when he placed a kiss on her head. "My Lord." She said softly, looking down. "I'm sorry about last night. I…" Her voice cracked at the end of her apology, forbidding her to continue speaking and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She cursed under her breath. She couldn't believe she was crying again. Especially in front of her Master. He might punish her for it and even worse, he could think her weak. She felt like a helpless child.

"My Bella." He said, pulling her face back up so she could look him in the eyes. "It is I who should be sorry. You only answered a question that I had asked and I overreacted." He leaned over and wiped a few tears from her face with the back of his hand. Before she had a chance to realize what she was doing, Bellatrix leaned over and pressed her lips to the Dark Lord's lips, kissing him intensely


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5: The Kiss.

After a split second of kissing the Dark Lord, Bellatrix froze. She had finally realized what she had done. She was about to pull away and beg for forgiveness when her Master put his hands in her hair and began to move his lips in harmony with hers. A flood of relief passed through her, she knew she would end up being punished sooner or later, but she decided to enjoy herself for now. She continued kissing him and after a moment, she began to trace his lips with the tip of her tongue, begging for premission to enter. He slowly parted his lips, granting her access. Bellatrix gently slipped her tongue into his mouth, finding his tongue and gently stroking it with hers, coaxing it to come out and play. He began to move his tongue along with hers and Bellatrix moaned quietly into the kiss. They continued kissing for several minutes, until Voldemort pushed Bellatrix forcefully to the ground.

"I..I..I'm sorry, My Lord." She said, feeling ashamed.

"Bellatrix." He said, angrily. Bellatrix flinched at the use of her full name. He never used her full name, unless he was really angry with her. "That was out of line." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"I know, Master." She wailed, clutching and kissing the hem of his robes. She didn't bother to point out that he had gone along with the kiss, because it would just earn her more punishment. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." She wailed again.

"You should have better self control. That is inexcusable. I guess you are weak after all." He snarled, kicking her away from him.

Bellatrix slammed into the wall from the forcefulness of his kick. She took a moment before yelling, "I'm not weak, My Lord! Please let me prove myself to you. Torture me all you want, just please don't think me weak.

He pulled his wand out and said menacingly, "You asked for it, Bella."


	6. Punishment

Chapter 6: Punishment

Bellatrix watched him with complete fear as he pulled out his wand. She knew that the punishment earlier would seem like floating on a feather pillow in the clouds compared to this punishment. She tensed waiting for him to curse her and sure enough, she heard him shout "Crucio!" She closed her eyes and prepared for the most intense pain of her life. The curse hit her with such a force that she fell backwards and knocked her head on the hardwood floor. She thought that the curse she had received before was bad, but, oh, was she wrong. She had never felt anything more painful in her life. It was so painful, words couldn't describe it. Five minutes into her punishment, she broke down sobbing and screaming. "Please. Please!" She begged. "Please stop this! I can't. I can't take it anymore."

"You asked for it, Bellatrix. Remember that. It was you who asked for this." He yelled, increasing the force of the spell.

A new level of pain hit Bellatrix when Voldemort increased the force of the spell and she screamed a shrill scream. She didn't even think that was possible, but she was proven wrong once again. She didn't know what to do to escape the pain, so all she did was continue begging. "I'm sorry, My Lord!" She yelled, through her screams. "I promise I won't ever step out of line again. Just please, please stop the pain." She said, breaking into more sobs.

Voldemort finally released the spell. "I hope you learned your lesson." He said to Bella, and then he left the room.

Bellatrix laid there on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't move even an inch. Everything seemed farther away to her, and before she knew it, everything went black, and she had fainted.


	7. Apology

Chapter 7: Apology

Bellatrix woke up an hour later in a bed. She didn't remember being in a bed. She remembered fainting on the floor after the Dark Lord had left the room. She looked to her left and saw the Dark Lord sitting in a desk across the room. "My Lord." She said, trying to get up, but of course, she couldn't.

"Don't try and get up, my Bella." He said, walking over to her. Bellatrix sighed with happiness when he called her "my Bella." It meant he wasn't as angry with her anymore. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said, smiling. "Aren't I always?"

He laughed lightly. "I guess I forgot who I was talking to." He cleared his throat. "I apologize for getting angry with you earlier." He said.

"It's alright. I'm the one who started it." She replied.

"Yes, but I continued it and encouraged it." He said.

"Well, can I ask you a question without being punished?" She asked.

"I guess you can." He answered.

She looked down sheepishly. "Did you enjoy the kiss?" She asked quietly.

He pulled her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Did that answer your question?"

She laughed softly. "Maybe."

He kissed her once more. "How about now?"

"It answers my question." She said. "Now, can I ask another one?"

"If you must." He replied

"Why are you being so sweet to me now?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

He sighed. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"One more question." She said. "Did you move me into the bed?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Whose bed is it?" She asked.

"Bella, I thought you said you were done with questions." He said, but he answered anyway. "It's my bed."

A rush of excitement flooded through Bellatrix's veins. She was in her Master's bed. The man she had been in love with since she was sixteen years old. She was absolutely speechless and finally managed to stutter out, "My Lord. It's not right for me to be in your bed."

Voldemort smirked slightly at her reaction. "It's not like I mind it and we aren't doing anything improper." He said, still smirking.

_I wish we were. Bellatrix thought to herself. Before she could put a shield over her thoughts the Dark Lord read her mind. _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. What naughty thoughts you have." He said to her. _

"_I'm…" She was going to apologize, but before she could get the sentence out of her mouth, the Dark Lord was crushing his lips against hers. _


	8. First time

Chapter 8:

Bellatrix gasped in shock as he kissed her, but she kissed back. After a moment of kissing Voldemort pulled back, and Bella sighed, thinking to herself I knew it was too good to be true.

The Dark Lord chuckled at her sigh. "I'm not done with you yet, Bella." He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself so he was lying on top of her.

Bellatrix breathing became heavier as he positioned himself on top of her. "My Lord." She said, through deep breaths.

Voldemort laughed and kissed her lips again. He pulled away and kissed down her neck, letting his tounge dart out every so often to lick the skin of her neck. Bellatrix tried to supress a moan, but was unsuccessful. She had been waiting for this since the first day she met him and finally it was happening. If it was out of pure lust or love, she didn't know and honestly, she didn't care. All she cared about was the feel of his lips on her body and the warmth of his body on hers, the rest she could worry about in the morning. But for now…..


End file.
